


Avengers And Friends On Twitter

by Nova_Gibbs



Category: Black Panther (2018), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, F/M, Flash Thompson is Nice, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Pictures, Protective Avengers, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Steve Rogers Acting as Nebula's Parental Figure, Steve Rogers Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Nebula's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_Gibbs/pseuds/Nova_Gibbs
Summary: Different times the Avengers and friends were on Twitter
Relationships: Harley Keener/Wanda Maximoff, May Parker (Spider-Man)/Pepper Potts, Michelle Jones/Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker/Shuri, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	1. Family Photo

**Author's Note:**

> @TheRealSpiderGirl - Shuri, @PrinceOfWakanda - Peter, @I.AM.IRON.MAN - Tony, @I.Love.Space - Nebula, @1stStarkKid - Harley, @GuyInTheChair - Ned, @SpiderGirl - MJ, @MagicHands - Wanda, @GodOfMagic - Loki, @TotallyBadass - Natasha, @StarkIndustriesCEO - Pepper, @NotThatKindOfDoctor - Bruse, @I_Heart_Pop-Tarts - Thor, @Not-Katniss-Everdeen - Clint, @SuperFast - Flash, @From.The.1940’s - Bucky, @Super_Mom - Steve, @I-Am-The-Internet - Vision, @SoNoJarvis - FRIDAY, @ScienceQueen - Jane, @I’mDeadpool - Wade, @KingOfWakanda - T'Challa, @NotSoHappy - Happy, @Best__Aunt__Ever - May

**@TheRealSpiderGirl:** _@PrinceOfWakanda @I.AM.IRON.MAN @I.Love.Space @Super_Mom_ and _@1stStarkKid_ look at this photo I found in Peter's room  
**@PrinceOfWakanda:** _@1stStarkKid_ looks like he’s bored  
**@I.AM.IRON.MAN:** Morgan looks like she’s having fun  
**@GuyInTheChair:** So does Pete  
**@SpiderGirl:** I just realized that 2 of your kids are tall then you and _@PrinceOfWakanda_ is almost as tall as you  
**@1stStarkKid:** I remember this Pops was out of town and we decided to sent him a picture _@StarkIndustriesCEO_ took it  
**@Super_Mom:** I love this photo  
**@I.Love.Space:** I miss all of you I will be coming home soon  
**@SpiderGirl:** _@I.Love.Space @PrinceOfWakanda_ and _@TheRealSpiderGirl_ we should hang out soon  
**@PrinceOfWakanda:** _@SpiderGirl_ don’t forget _@MagicHands @GodOfMagic_ and _@TotallyBadass_  
**@TotallyBadass:** I’m in  
**@MagicHands:** Me to  
**@GodOfMagic:** Always  
**@I.AM.IRON.MAN:** Please no pranks  
**@TheRealSpiderGirl:** No promises


	2. Iron Morgan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @TheRealSpiderGirl - Shuri, @PrinceOfWakanda - Peter, @I.AM.IRON.MAN - Tony, @I.Love.Space - Nebula, @1stStarkKid - Harley, @GuyInTheChair - Ned, @SpiderGirl - MJ, @MagicHands - Wanda, @GodOfMagic - Loki, @TotallyBadass - Natasha, @StarkIndustriesCEO - Pepper, @NotThatKindOfDoctor - Bruse, @I_Heart_Pop-Tarts - Thor, @Not-Katniss-Everdeen - Clint, @SuperFast - Flash, @From.The.1940’s - Bucky, @Super_Mom - Steve, @I-Am-The-Internet - Vision, @SoNoJarvis - FRIDAY, @ScienceQueen - Jane, @I’mDeadpool - Wade, @KingOfWakanda - T'Challa, @NotSoHappy - Happy, @Best__Aunt__Ever - May

**@StarkIndustriesCEO:** I took this picture when Morgan got to meet Spider-Man  
**@TheRealSpiderGirl:** I love Mo’s dress where did she get it  
**@PrinceOfWakanda:** It was a gift from _@NotThatKindOfDoctor_ for her 4th birthday she really likes the dress  
**@NotThatKindOfDoctor:** I’m glad she likes the dress  
**@TheRealSpiderGirl:** _@I.AM.IRON.MAN_ and _@Super_Mom_ I just wanted to let you know that _@PrinceOfWakanda_ is coming to Wakanda to see me  
**@Super_Mom:** You can’t keep stealing our son Shuri Smh  
**@I.AM.IRON.MAN:** Who taught my husband what Smh means???????  
**@1stStarkKid:** I did Old Man  
**@I.AM.IRON.MAN:** That's it Harley you’re out of the my Will and stop calling me Old Man  
**@1stStarkKid:** Ok but you should know that you only own 12% of the company and I still in Pepper’s Will  
**@TheRealSpiderGirl:** Oooh  
**@PrinceOfWakanda:** Ooooh  
**@GodOfMagic:** Buurrnn  
**@MagicHands:** Good one Babe  
**@TotallyBadass:** This stopped being about Morgan pretty quick and _@TheRealSpiderGirl_ have Peter home by not this coming Friday but by next Friday  
**@KingOfWakanda:** _@TotallyBadass_ are you crazy?? Do you want me to go insane? Because that’s what happens every time they’re together  
**@KingOfWakanda:** Please Panther gods kill me now


	3. Peter, Shuri, and Baby Morgan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @TheRealSpiderGirl - Shuri, @PrinceOfWakanda - Peter, @I.AM.IRON.MAN - Tony, @I.Love.Space - Nebula, @1stStarkKid - Harley, @GuyInTheChair - Ned, @SpiderGirl - MJ, @MagicHands - Wanda, @GodOfMagic - Loki, @TotallyBadass - Natasha, @StarkIndustriesCEO - Pepper, @NotThatKindOfDoctor - Bruse, @I_Heart_Pop-Tarts - Thor, @Not-Katniss-Everdeen - Clint, @SuperFast - Flash, @From.The.1940’s - Bucky, @Super_Mom - Steve, @I-Am-The-Internet - Vision, @SoNoJarvis - FRIDAY, @ScienceQueen - Jane, @I’mDeadpool - Wade, @KingOfWakanda - T'Challa, @NotSoHappy - Happy, @Best__Aunt__Ever - May

**@Best__Aunt__Ever:** _@TheRealSpiderGirl @PrinceOfWakanda @I.AM.IRON.MAN_ and _@Super_Mom_ found this in the photo album while I was looking through it  
**@Not-Katniss-Everdeen:** I remember that _@ScienceQueen_ took the picture the day Morgan was born  
**@Super_Mom:** _@TheRealSpiderGirl_ and _@PrinceOfWakanda_ where did the two of you get the shirts?  
**@PrinceOfWakanda:** Dad gave them to us  
**@I.AM.IRON.MAN:** It was my way of telling them that they are Morgan’s godparents  
**@ScienceQueen:** I love how they look so excited to meet her  
**@StarkIndustriesCEO:** That was one of the only time the two of them hung out and didn’t do vines and memes  
**@KingOfWakanda:** Peter, why is your username PrinceOfWakanda?  
**@PrinceOfWakanda:** I let Shuri come up with my username and I came up with hers  
**@TheRealSpiderGirl:** We didn’t even tell each other what the usernames were but somehow they end up going together  
**@I.AM.IRON.MAN:** Hey Pete where are you? I was just in your room and you weren't there  
**@PrinceOfWakanda:** On my way to Wakanda  
**@Super_Mom:** Ok call us before you go to bed


	4. Disney World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @TheRealSpiderGirl - Shuri, @PrinceOfWakanda - Peter, @I.AM.IRON.MAN - Tony, @I.Love.Space - Nebula, @1stStarkKid - Harley, @GuyInTheChair - Ned, @SpiderGirl - MJ, @MagicHands - Wanda, @GodOfMagic - Loki, @TotallyBadass - Natasha, @StarkIndustriesCEO - Pepper, @NotThatKindOfDoctor - Bruse, @I_Heart_Pop-Tarts - Thor, @Not-Katniss-Everdeen - Clint, @SuperFast - Flash, @From.The.1940’s - Bucky, @Super_Mom - Steve, @I-Am-The-Internet - Vision, @SoNoJarvis - FRIDAY, @ScienceQueen - Jane, @I’mDeadpool - Wade, @KingOfWakanda - T'Challa, @NotSoHappy - Happy, @Best__Aunt__Ever - May

**@1stStarkKid:** _@I.AM.IRON.MAN @KingOfWakanda_ and _@Super_Mom_ thank you for taking me _@TheRealSpiderGirl @PrinceOfWakanda @MagicHands_ and Morgan to Disney World  
 **@PrinceOfWakanda:** _@I.AM.IRON.MAN_ can we go again when _@I.Love.Space_ gets in town?  
 **@I.Love.Space:** Please Dad and Pops  
 **@Super_Mom:** Of course  
 **@TheRealSpiderGirl:** This time can we bring _@From.The.1940’s @GodOfMagic @I’mDeadpool @I-Am-The-Internet @GuyInTheChair_ and @SpiderGirl  
 **@KingOfWakanda:** Sure but no vines and memes  
 **@GuyInTheChair:** Ok

**Private Chat:** _Shuri, Peter, Wade, Ned, Harley, MJ, Vision, Loki, Bucky, Nebula, Wanda_  
 **@I’mDeadpool:** We are so annoying them with memes and vines the whole time right?  
 **@TheRealSpiderGirl:** For sure  
 **@SpiderGirl:** This is going to be so much fun  
 **@PrinceOfWakanda:** Can’t wait  
 **@I.Love.Space:** Me ever little bro  
 **@GuyInThe Chair:** I have to go my parents just called me for dinner


	5. Мама паук and Маленький паук

**@SpiderGirl:** _@TotallyBadass_ and _@PrinceOfWakanda_ I took this pic of the two of you cuz I could resist _#TooCute_ _ #Spider-Mom/Spider-Son #FamilyOfSpiders_  
**@StarkIndustriesCEO:** _@Best__Aunt__Ever_ our nephew is too cute  
**@Best__Aunt__Ever:** Peter looks so excited to hang out with Natasha  
**@PrinceOfWakanda:** Love you Auntie Pep and Aunt May  
**@I’mDeadpool:** Does this mean if Natasha and MJ ever get married that Peter would be MJ’s step-son?!?!?!  
**@1stStarkKid:** _@I’mDeadpool_ no cuz Nat is not related to Peter  
**@PrinceOfWakanda:** Actually Harley, Nat is my 5th legal guardian  
**@TotallyBadass:** I love you Маленький паук  
**@PrinceOfWakanda:** I love you too Мама паук  
**@I_Heart_Pop-Tarts:** This is a cute photograph of Son of Stark and Daughter of Romanoff  
**@Not-Katniss-Everdeen:** _@PrinceOfWakanda @GodOfMagic_ and _@TotallyBadass_ the kids want to know if the three of you could come out to see them  
**@GodOfMagic:** I shall think about it  
**@TotallyBadass:** Of course  
**@PrinceOfWakanda:** I would love to


	6. Deadpool Movie

**@From.The.1940’s:** _@I’mDeadpool_ I watched the movie after _@NotSoHappy_ sent me this picture the movie was amazing  
**@I.AM.IRON.MAN:** _@From.The.1940’s_ how can you say that? Your best friend was in shock after watching that movie  
**@PrinceOfWakanda:** Stop being mean to my friend  
**@TheRealSpiderGirl:** What Peter said stop being me to our friend  
**@PrinceOfWakanda** : Please do any of you ever get sleep? Because right now I’m trying to go to sleep. I have a big test tomorrow at school and I need sleep  
**@TheRealSpiderGirl:** Goodnight my love  
**@I.AM.IRON.MAN:** Night. Love you son  
**@From.The.1940’s:** Goodnight  
**@I’mDeadpool:** Night Baby Boy  
**@PrinceOfWakanda:** Night _@TheRealSpiderGirl @I.AM.IRON.MAN @From.The.1940’s_ and _@I’mDeadpool_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short. I am just super tired.


	7. Class Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peters Classmates are on Twitter
> 
> @TheRealSpiderGirl - Shuri, @PrinceOfWakanda - Peter, @1stStarkKid - Harley, @GuyInTheChair - Ned, @SpiderGirl - MJ, @MagicHands - Wanda, @GodOfMagic - Loki, @SuperFast - Flash, @SpiderWife - Liz Allan, @CallMeBetty - Betty Brant, @I-Am-Batman - Cindy Moon, @_JustSally_ - Sally Avril, and @AbeTheCave - Abe Brown

**@GuyInTheChair:** _@TheRealSpiderGirl_ and _@PrinceOfWakanda_ I took this the last time we hung out with Groot  
**@SuperFast:** Oh my god is that the Princess of Wakanda hanging out with Puny Parker  
**@TheRealSpiderGirl:** Yes that is **Peter** Parker and I  
**@AbeTheCave:** So if Peter is hanging with the Princess of Wakanda does this mean that he wasn't lying about the Stark internship?  
**@PrinceOfWakanda:** I told everyone from the beginning that I wasn't lying  
**@I-Am-Batman:** Sorry I didn't believe you Peter  
**@SpiderWife:** Me too _@PrinceOfWakanda_  
**@AbeTheCave:** Me three  
**@CallMeBetty:** _@PrinceOfWakanda_ I hope you know that I believed you Pete  
**@_JustSally_:** Me too. I alway believed you were telling the truth  
**@SuperFast:** _@PrinceOfWakanda_ I am sorry I keep saying you were lying  
**@PrinceOfWakanda:** _@SuperFast @SpiderWife @AbeTheCave_ and _@I-Am-Batman_ thank you all for believing me now. _@CallMeBetty_ and _@_JustSally__ thank you both for always believing me  
**@SpiderGirl:** It is 3 in the morning _@TheRealSpiderGirl @PrinceOfWakanda @GuyInTheChair @SuperFast @SpiderWife @CallMeBetty @I-Am-Batman @_JustSally_ and _@AbeTheCave_ go to sleep we have the field trip to Stark Industries tomorrow and have to be at the school be 6 so go to sleep


	8. Mr. Stark

**@I.Love.Space:** _@PrinceOfWakanda @TheRealSpiderGirl @I.AM.IRON.MAN_ and _@Super_Mom_ I took this when Peter and Shuri meet  
**@GuyInTheChair:** _@SpiderGirl_ had dared Peter to call Tony Mr. Stark for 6 months  
**@I_Heart_Pop-Tarts:** Man of Spiders that is why you called the Man of Iron that?  
**@1stStarkKid:** Yes that is why  
**@Not-Katniss-Everdeen:** Who gave Thor twitter?  
**@SoNoJarvis:** I did Mr. Barton  
**@I.AM.IRON.MAN:** _@PrinceOfWakanda @1stStarkKid_ please tell me the two of you did not give FRIDAY twitter  
**@1stStarkKid:** I didn’t do it dad  
**@PrinceOfWakanda:** Me either  
**@I.AM.IRON.MAN:** Then who did  
**@GuyInTheChair:** I did Tony  
**@I.AM.IRON.MAN:** How many times do I have to tell you to not hack me stuff till you listen?  
**@GuyInTheChair:** I don’t know  
**@NotThatKindOfDoctor:** When you think about it. It is kind of funny  
**@TotallyBadass:** He’s right Tony. You keep getting hacked by a 16 year old


	9. Baby Pete

**@PrinceOfWakanda:** _@TotallyBadass @NotThatKindOfDoctor @Not-Katniss-Everdeen_ and _@I_Heart_Pop-Tarts_ did this really happen  
**@TotallyBadass:** Yes  
**@NotThatKindOfDoctor:** A few week after you were born _@I.AM.IRON.MAN_ and _@Super_Mom_ wanted us to watch you, Nebula, and Harley  
**@Not-Katniss-Everdeen:** I thought Nat was going to kill Thor  
**@TotallyBadass:** I was going to kill him till _@1stStarkKid_ walked in the run when he woke up from his nap  
**@ScienceQueen:** Thank Odin you didn’t kill him  
**@I’mDeadpool:** Baby Boy you like so adorable as a baby  
**@1stStarkKid:** I know right I mean what happen to him  
**@MagicHands:** _@1stStarkKid_ I love you babe. But be mean to me and MJ’s bitch again and I will kill you  
**@StarkIndustriesCEO:** way are you call my nephew yours and MJ’s bitch  
**@PrinceOfWakanda:** It’s a inside joke  
**@PrinceOfWakanda:** I’m their bitch because they are my pimps  
**@GuyInTheChair:** I am also Wanda and MJ’s bitch  
**@I’mDeadpool:** The author is so off of track 

Wade stop breaking the 4th wall!!

**@I’mDeadpool:** But it’s fun Brooklynne  
**@Super_Mom:** Wade who are you talking to  
**@PrinceOfWakanda:** _@Super_Mom_ Pops you don’t want to know  
**@I’mDeadpool:** The author just wanted me to say bye for now  
**@I.AM.IRON.MAN:** wha-


End file.
